


Distance Crossed

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will only expected to use Matthew to escape the BSHCI, but it doesn't take long to realize that Matthew has more to offer than freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will jerked awake, panic lacing through him before he realised where he was. The last months spent in prison had become a routine, a week was only long enough that the panic only lasted a few seconds before he realised he had fallen asleep in the car again. 

It was always better on the days he woke up in one of the motels they stopped at, at least there his first moments of waking were filled with thoughts of home, and with his dogs still sleeping by his bedside. Only after he was truly awake would the smell the alpha sleeping next to him make sense. 

At first running seemed like the only way to get his freedom, but now it was settling in, he realised he was free of a lot more than he had wanted. He lost his dogs, his house, whatever friends he had left, and finally he lost his name. 

Although Will suppose he got what he asked for, a new start. 

He knew at some point they would get to a place, somewhere that would become home, where he could have peace. At least for a while anyway.

Matthew had kept him in the dark about where they were going, he said it was safer, that the only true way to keep a secret was if only one person knew. At the time it had amused him, but now he was tired and he wanted a real home. 

“I want to do laundry in the next town, all I can smell is alpha musk and honeydew.”

Will said, even though to be honest he liked the scent of the alpha. It was the sort of scent that in better times he would have enjoyed marking his bed and keeping him relaxed as he woke up. Right now it was just a reminder that he was a long way from everything he had known.

Matthew grunted and Will looked over at the alpha, he had never seen someone so single minded as he was. When Will asked him to get him out, he had moved the earth to make it happen. Will had only given one stipulation, no more death, and Matthew had managed to make it happen. 

He had made sure to let the alpha know that this didn’t mean that they would be together, his freedom wouldn’t buy a mate. When Matthew had agreed with no argument Will had told him to make the arrangements. 

It was almost a month later when the doors to his cell had opened, he had looked out to see Matthew walking from the control room, a tranquilizer gun in his hand, and his other one held out to Will. They had brought almost nothing them with, Matthew said the more they took the easier it would be to find them, and Will had grudgingly agreed. It was part of why they needed to do laundry, even with their morning showers.

The week after they first fled the alpha had rarely talked to him, Will never really knew if it was because he was determined to get him to safety, or if it was nerves. He wasn’t blind to the awe in which Matthew treated him with, he was just glad it was starting to dull into affection during the last week. That was a lot easier to understand.

It was almost a minute after he commented when he heard Matthew’s voice.

“Are you saying you smell like honeydew?”

Will smiled out the window, looking at the tall trees blur as they passed by. It was Matthew who had first said it almost a month ago, passing through his food tray there was honeydew melon on it. Will knew it wasn’t regulation and asked. Matthew had only said that they smelled the same so no one would notice. It had stuck in his mind.

“Yes.”

He stated, fighting to keep the smile out of his voice.

Matthew snorted, and Will heard him shift in the driver’s seat. 

They had taken buses, rented car, always being careful to make sure to space it out. Matthew had a few different ID’s that he was able to use. The expense he had gone through to get them for both of them meant that they didn’t have too much left over. Yet this car rented was by far the worst. The legroom was cramped and it smelled of cigarette smoke, which only made the scent of their clothing a little worse. 

“We’ll stop for the night soon. We can pick up some clothing and wash what we are wearing.”

It was only four pm but they normally slept half was through the day and woke before the sun was up. Matthew preferred it that way, and since he did most the driving Will fell into step. 

“More like burn it.”

He joked to try and lighten the mood further.

The only thing they had changed was their underwear. At night when they climbed into bed they would strip down and sleep in only their underwear. The next morning they would change again and then put their same clothing on again. Matthew wasn’t one to waste time and Will had agreed to leave the escape up to him. 

“Things will get better soon.”

Matthew’s reassurance was soft spoken.

Will let out a sigh, over the week he had learned that if Matthew said something, he meant it and so he accepted the words. They had been crisscrossing the country, making sure that when they got to their final destination they would be safe from anyone who was looking.

At points Will helped, using his knowledge of how both the police and the FBI hunted to make sure that Matthew didn’t leave a trace of them behind.

It really would be a fresh start.

When they took the turn off the highway he looked over at Matthew, his dark hair was just long enough that it was starting to show the first signs of curling. He only wore a thin t-shirt and jeans, his muscles outlined in the comfortable outfit. Will had known he that he was handsome, but it never really seemed to click in until the last few days. 

At first he hadn’t really thought of it since Matthew had first come to him, his hair had been combed down unflatteringly and he was wearing the fluffy white nurses uniform that the hospital used. Now as he looked at Matthew he saw an alpha that wouldn’t have had to try so hard for an omega. It seemed like it made no sense why he choose to help him, an older omega scarred and tired, who had already made it clear that there would be no payment for his escape.

It was only a few minutes later when they pulled into another motel, and Will waited in the car while Matthew paid. 

When he returned with the key Will got out, stretching for a moment before walking around to the trunk. 

Inside there was only two small bags, mostly full of fake papers, medications, and a few trinkets he had asked Matthew to take from his house. There was an old lure his dad had given him, a few pictures of his dogs, and a necklace his mother had forgotten when she had left them. They had left all their clothing.

Matthew had bought an outfit for Will to wear as well as a package of underwear, ones that did not follow his usual brand. Matthew’s determination not to get caught bordered on full paranoia, but judging by the manhunt he knew would be looking for them he didn’t mind. It was almost reassuring.

He picked up both of the bags, carrying them as he followed Matthew to the room. It was on the first floor always, they could use the window if it ever came to it, not that it would probably help. They would be surrounded if it ever came down to it. 

Inside he could see that the room fit the pattern that it normally did. A small desk, one large bed and a bathroom with a bath. The hotel beige of the carpet and walls looked all the same.

“There is a department store just down the block, do you want to come with me or should I pick something up for you?”

Putting the bags down on the floor and Will looked longingly at the bed. He wanted sleep, and a little rest from the thought of his beginning attraction to the alpha. Will had just meant to use him and flee, and now he was starting to feel a little confused about what he wanted. 

“I think I’m too tired to join you. Pick up something for me.”

“Sure, give me your laundry.”

Will started peeling off his clothing, stripping down to his underwear. He picked up the clothing and held it out to Matthew. 

He didn’t miss that the alpha’s eyes flicked down over his body as he took it. Matthew at least had the good grace to look embarrassed, even though this wasn’t the first time he had looked. It didn’t really bother Will, they always slept in their only their underwear. They had both seen almost everything there was to see. 

He had taken some looks of his own the last few days, of the muscled body of the alpha when he got out of the shower in the morning. Watching as the water rolled down his back, over the dark tattoo on his shoulder. 

Most nights he even let the alpha curl around him, Will pretended he just got cold, but if he was honest he never had nightmares with the scent of the alpha in his nose, and the feeling of the warm body against his back. It was getting to the point where he could no longer deny that he was starting to feel for the alpha. 

“Would you mind grabbing me something to drink while you’re at it?”

“Of course not.” 

With that Will pulled back the blankets and started to crawl into the bed. He watched Matthew standing holding the clothing and watching him. He seemed to be hesitating. Will almost asked why he wasn’t leaving when he came to the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets around Will, literally tucking him in. 

“I shouldn’t be too long.”

Matthew reached out with his free hand and brushed the hair away from his face. With that he left, taking his clothing with him. The feeling of his touch lingered on his forehead as he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew spent some time picking out clothing for Will; he wanted something soft for him. He knew the change was stressful; Will wasn’t so young that losing the life he had built didn’t affect him. There wasn’t anything he could do to fix that, but at least he could make Will comfortable. 

He bought some bourbon knowing it wasn’t Will’s usual, but it would be passable. He even bought a glass so that Will would have something to drink it from, maybe he would feel a little more at home.

Matthew knew Will asked him to help him leave, not because he wanted Matthew, but because he wanted to get away from the helplessness he felt it prison. As it was omegas didn’t have the most power, and what Will had had had been taken from him. This was one of the few ways be could get his power back, so he had used Matthew and Matthew had allowed it. 

That didn’t stop him from wanting to make it better for Will, even knowing he was just a tool, Matthew had never felt a connection to someone like he had to Will. 

When he got back to the room he walked quietly, trying not to wake Will. It didn’t work and Will jerked awake, panting as he looked around. His eyes were wide with fear until he focused on Matthew.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s just me.”

The reassurance helped, and Will relaxed when he realised where he was. Will let out a deep breath and slowly sat up. 

“What did you get?”

Matthew sat the bag on the bed and pulled out the clothing he had bought for Will. Part of it was selfish, his alpha side preened knowing that he was taking care of the omega, that he was dressing him and keeping him comfortable. The other part was trying to keep distance; he had added pajama pants for both their sakes. 

There was at least four more days before he felt safe bringing Will to their new home, probably longer. It was getting harder with how Will snuggled against him in his sleep, his omega heat pressed against his back and his scent wrapped around him. 

“Two outfits?”

“If you don’t like them we can pick something else up tomorrow.”

“No this is good.”

Will reached out and touched his arm, resting his hand in place.

“Thank you, for everything.”

It was moments like this he felt very clear on why he helped him.

“It’s no problem, what are friends for?”

Will laughed and ran his hand through his newly short hair. They had shaved the sides of his head and only left his fringe and a few curls on top to change how he looked. It had made his face look more angular and how his ears stuck out more noticeable. 

“This is a lot to do for a friend.”

Matthew knew Will preferred his affections unsaid, so he didn’t respond to the comment.

“I got you what you asked for.”

He pulled out the bourbon and the glass, setting it on the nightstand. 

“Want me to bring you some ice?”

Will sat up, the blankets falling down around his waist. His bullet wound was healing, and Matthew wished he could touch it. His fingers tingled with need. 

“I would like that.”

Matthew wasted no time taking the glass and bringing it to the icebox, feeling pleased. He liked doing things for Will no matter how small. 

He picked the ice and returned to their room, pleased to see Will sitting on the bed in one of the pairs of pajama pants. The first few days he had worn a shirt when he was sitting up, but now he was comfortable. Will obviously felt safe enough around him to leave it off. 

“You like it?”

“Soft.”

For an omega that was a very good answer. 

Matthew was smiling to himself as he set the glass down and opened the bottle. He poured Will a generous glass.

“You coming to bed?”

Will patted the other side of the double bed, and Matthew started to undress. It was intimidating when Will put all his attention on him, as if he was in the full heat of the sun. He hadn’t planned to go to bed, but Matthew wasn’t going to give up the chance to be close to Will if he asked. 

He dug through the shopping bag that was now on the floor and found the other pair of pajamas. He turned his back as he slipped out of his underwear, feeling his skin warm up at the thought of Will looking at him.

As soon as they were fit around his waist he walked around the bed, sitting beside Will and watching as he took another drink. 

Will closed his eyes and for the first time since they had gone on the run he looked at peace. At times like this it was worth what Matthew had given up. He may have not had as much of a life built as Will, but it took time to be able to work as a nurse, to find a place that didn’t do through background checks. To have a few people he trusted and contacts that could get him what he needed to set up his identity, and now it was all gone. All that was left was Will. 

“Want some?” 

Will held the glass out, raising an eyebrow. It was a friendly offering, something that was still fairly rare from Will.

He took it, putting his lips in the same place Will’s had touched, and taking in the drink. Matthew swore he could taste Will in the fluid.

When he finished he passed it back to Will, their fingers brushing. They lingered for a second, but not long enough that Matthew could read into it. 

“Where are we going?”

“You asked for the coast, I can promise you that much.”

Matthew had always felt like there was a limit to how much he could tell Will until they arrived. Just in case something happened, or if they got caught, the less Will knew the better. At the very least they could pretend he was kidnapped. 

Will shook his head and looked up. He took another deep drink before looking back at Matthew. 

“Then tell me about yourself.”

“We’re going to be together for a while, we have time.”

Will laughed at his response and Matthew ducked his head. He constantly felt a little muddled with Will so close, as it was he already felt like Will could see through him.

Will drained the drink and poured himself another. 

“Humour me. Tell me why you decided to be a nurse.” 

“I’m not technically a nurse, when I was a minor I spent a lot of time in a hospital. I picked it up.”

Will fell silent, and maybe it was the alcohol but he leaned against Matthew, his skin feeling warm to the touch. 

“I know how it is to be in a hospital, but at least I wasn’t alone.”

A hand rested on his knee and Matthew felt stirred by the closeness and the meaning behind the touch. He wanted to slip his arm around Will feel more of their skin touching.

Matthew couldn’t keep feeling him so close and not be affected. It was better for both of them if he pulled back, Will wouldn’t have the awkwardness of turning him down again and it would save Matthew from having to hear it a second time. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth.”

He said, slowly pulling away. 

“We don’t have to talk. Just finish the drink with me.”

He knew that Will would be able to read him, probably even smell how much the alpha next to him wanted him. Ignoring it was really the only thing that Will could do.

“Alright.”

When he agreed Will pushed back into his side, his hand still on his thigh. Will asked him about his life, passing the cup back and forth for a while, slowly draining the bottle. It felt right to have Will’s bare skin on his own, and the taste of the alcohol in his mouth. He knew tomorrow they would be on the road and he would have to pretend that Will didn’t fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Will could feel his head pounding as he woke, only the heavy blankets and the arm around his waist kept him from wanting to get up. He wondered if it would still be like this when they arrived, sharing body heat and the comfort of another person’s touch. 

He couldn’t totally ignore his attraction to the man, he loved having their skin touching. More than once the night before he thought about leaning over and seeing how the bow of his lips would taste. 

He reached down and covered the arm around his waist, feeling the muscle in it. His omega side felt contented and relaxed even though they were on the run. It was a bonus he has not expected. The loss of his dogs was a heavy thing, even if he knew they were well with Alana.

Slowly Matthew started to stir behind him and he felt him nuzzle against the back of his neck. There was a few deep breaths before the arm pulled away and Will was left with an empty spot behind him. 

He cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Would you please get me a glass of water?”

“Of course.”

Matthew replied, and Will listened to the footsteps as Matthew went to the bathroom. There was the sound of the tap running and then finally the steps returned. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the glass; it was the one they had used the night before. He took the glass and brought it to his mouth, taking a deep drink. It felt good as the cool water washed through his mouth. 

“Do you need a painkiller?”

“Please.”

Will sat the glass on the end table and dragged himself up into a sitting position. He waited for Matthew to bring him a bottle of Advil, passing it to him to open. 

Matthew stayed at the edge of the bed until Will patted it for him to join him. He was only wearing the pajama bottoms he had gotten the day before, Matthew’s chest as bare as his own. 

After the night before he felt a little closer to the alpha. Once Matthew had a few drinks in him he had loosened up and actually talked to him a bit of his past. It still wasn’t as much as his curiosity wanted, but it was enough that he felt like he knew who was beside him for the first time since they had been on the run. The fact that Matthew had been nothing but respectful had only deepened his attraction.

“Can we take a walk before we leave? I am stiff all over from being cooped up in that car.”

The fresh air would help with his headache. 

“When I checked in I was told there was a hiking trail just a few minutes away.”

Will laughed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t think I’m in the condition for a hike, I was more thinking just a walk down the street.”

“We could get breakfast.”

Matthew sounded a little hopeful. 

“We can try.”

Will slipped out of the bed, grabbing a set of new clothing from the shopping bag. He looked over at Matthew on the bed; they shared a moment of eye contact before he started to change. 

He only turned a little, letting Matthew watch him. His cheeks felt warm as he pulled on a pair of jeans, his hands shaking a little as he pulled on the blue t-shirt. The warm brown sweater was thick and the last layer of his outfit. 

When he turned back Matthew was dressing himself, his back turned. 

The slight tension between the was only growing, and Will came to stand beside him. Watching as he finished tugging on his shirt, the pale skin covered up. 

“Ready?”

Will held out his hand, knowing what the gesture would mean to Matthew. The alpha looked at him, his face lighting up. Matthew took his hand, his grip warm and tight. Will squeezed gently before pulling him towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew was feeling giddy, both from the careful way Will was treating him, to the soft touches they had shared during the day. 

They had walked hand and hand to a café for breakfast and later in the booth Will has rested a hand on his thigh again. This time the omega was fully sober. When Matthew had covered his hand, they had shared a warm look and Matthew had almost thought Will was going to kiss him. 

It hadn’t happened, but the hand didn’t leave his thigh until their food came. After that there was a heat to the day, Will walking a little too close to him, their hands bumping a few times until Will took it again. 

When they got in the car it had been harder to get into the same mood that he normally did. Instead of having his full focus on everything around him he kept noticing Will. 

It didn’t help that the omega kept making vaguely flirtatious comments towards him, and constantly prying into his past. 

He tried to tell himself it was just the situation, that he should just ignore the interest until they got to their destination. It was harder to convince himself of that while Will kept touching him. 

By the time they got to the hotel that night he felt nervous about having to share a bed again. He took a shower that night, just to avoid getting into bed before Will was asleep; he even fully dried his hair and changed into his pajamas before opening the door. 

Will was still awake, reading the newspaper that was left of the desk. Matthew paused before crossing the room and climbing into bed next to Will. He left as much space as he could, but Will didn’t let him keep it. 

He turned off the lights and tucked into Matthew’s side, his fingers roaming over his bare side. 

Matthew turned to him, looking at Will in the darkness. He could make out the shape of his ear and the shadows that fell over his face. Even in the darkness he was startlingly handsome.

“When we arrive at our destination are we going to be staying together?”

Matthew took a moment to respond.

“It’s a small house; I am paying under the table for a few months until the hunt cools off. I thought after that you could stay or leave as you pleased.”

Will’s hand lowered, playing with his waistband.

“So it would be good if we pretended to be deep in courting then? It’s an easy excuse.”

Matthew had hoped they wouldn’t have, it meant getting too close. It would make giving Will up that much harder.

“Alphas have lived with omegas before without having to mate.”

“Not as often as couples do.”

Will moved a little closer, his leg pushing between his own. 

Will’s lips brushed against his own and he could hardly breathe. 

It started slow, a press of lips, then slowly sucking on his lower lip. When he opened his mouth he felt Will’s tongue enter his mouth, and he felt the heat stir in his belly. 

Will explored his mouth lazily, his hand drawing pattern on his sides until he pulled back. 

The kiss ended slowly, neither of them ready to push for more. 

“I thought you didn’t want this.”

Matthew finally said, resting his hand on Will’s side, prepared to remove it if needed.

“I said you couldn’t buy me with freedom, and I can assure you, this is my own choice and not because of what you did for me.”

Matthew was quiet, taking in the information. He had wanted Will so badly and yet it was the omega that has made the first move. 

“Now if we are going to pretend to be courting I should have a few marks by the time we get there.”

Will continued, just a hint of suggestion in his tone. As he watched Will tilted his head, offering up his neck to bruise. 

Matthew was trembling with excitement and nerves as he covered the spot with his mouth, sucking in the skin and nipping it, working up a good bruise on the soft skin. It felt so good to taste Will and have his flavour in his mouth. 

Matthew’s alpha side was tempted to bite in deeper and permanently mark the omega as his own, but he knew he had to earn it. He kept working the spot a little longer; just to be able to feel Will offered up a little longer.

When he finished he pressed a few soft kisses to the spot. As he moved back beside him he could almost feel the warmth from Will.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two full weeks before Matthew told Will that they would be home at the end of the day. He wanted to celebrate; he was stiff and so tired of being in a car and even with the added warmth of Matthew’s touch at night he missed having a place to unpack.

He napped in the car until he felt them parking and he sleepily blinked his eyes. 

“This it?”

His eyes slowly started to focus as he looked out the window. The house looked around the size of his old one, something small and cosy. It looked older, but rather nice. 

“Sorry it’s not better.”

Will shook his head; it looked like they had a fairly good sized yard. They wouldn’t really have to worry about neighbours with the forest that surrounded them. There would be no more running, he could finally have a house that smelled like him and a place he would be able to feel safe.

It might be a shared space, but it was shared with someone he wanted by his side.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s great.” 

The car stopped and Will could hardly believe it; it felt like they were never going to stop. He took a deep breath of the air and let it fill his lungs. Will felt free. 

He looked over at the alpha beside him; he looked tired, but happy. Will knew he wasn’t the only one who was glad to find an end to their journey. 

“Let’s look around.”

Matthew got out of the car first, Will watching at first, then slowly opened the door and stiffly got out. His backed ached as he stretched out, trying to take in everything. He could feel Matthew watching, and he turned around. Matthew didn’t have the shame he should have and he smirked at Will over the car roof. 

“I thought you meant look around the property, not my body.”

Matthew laughed, walking around the hood. 

“Then stop wasting time.”

Matthew held out his hand and Will took it, together they walked around the house. It was slightly small, but big enough for the two of them. From there they did a bigger circle, walking until they found a fence and then following it through the woods. It reminded him a lot of his old place, although the landscape was very different, it was still in the middle of nowhere, he still had freedom from prying eyes. 

As an omega that was one of the best gifts that Matthew could have given him. Will made a few comments about how it was a nice place, that at least they wouldn’t have to deal with neighbours. He could see Matthew puff up his chest and his smile from ear to ear. 

It felt good to make the alpha happy, with everything that he had given up to help Will out, and their new intimacy, making him smile was something Will wanted to do more often.

With that they went to the house, Matthew finding the keys where he had been told, under the front door mat. He opened it up and although it was slightly musty from lack of use it was also surprisingly nice. 

They had a full set of furniture in the living room, a TV hung up on one wall and enough little paintings on the walls to keep it feeling like a well lived in house. 

Pleased with that Will took a look at the kitchen, it was bigger than his last even though it also shared the room with the dining room. 

There was only one bathroom, and one bedroom, and Will was glad, he hadn’t really wanted to stop sleeping next to Matthew now that their relationship was changing. 

The bed was bare, but it still looked tempting. 

“It’s nice Matthew, thank you.”

The alpha looked pleased at the comment, and gave a short nod.

Will ran his fingers over the mattress, looking over at the alpha again.

“Do think it wouldn’t hurt if we had a nap before going out again?”

Matthew would be able to hear the suggestion in his voice.

“No I don’t think it would hurt anything at all.”

Will laughed as he was pulled onto the bed, the sound dying in his throat as Matthew’s mouth found his.


End file.
